Featherbeat Character Info
by DokuDoki
Summary: Some basic info about my MLP OC Featherbeat. I want to write some stories with her later.


**Basic:**

Featherbeat (or also Beat, Beatie, Featherbitch or Raspberry Princess) is a female pegasus pony. Like most of pegasi from Equestria, she lives in Cloudsdale, together with her mother Cinnamon Harmony (by ponies mostly reffered as Cinnamony), father Swirlwing and younger brother Shooting Comet, who she's always calling "Shooty".

She's often traveling across Equestria to help weather maintainers in whole country, because of her ability to perfectly manipulate with rainclouds, being able to make everything from light shower to a full rainstorm. This talent of hers is represented even by her cutie mark, contained of three raindrops. There is nopony else who would be in rain creation as good as her, however she refuses to admit this and believes there definitly is somepony else better than her, somewhere.

She has an unusual hobby to fly as high as she only can, and then to freefall, only in last moment slowing down. This situation often confuses other ponies, who thinks that she fainted, and are rushing to "save" her. Her parents and friends are repeatedly begging her to stop with this hobby of hers, because it's dangerous, but she's too stubborn to listen to them in this.

(

**Lifestory:**

Featherbeat was born as first of two siblings. She was growing up in Cloudsdale, in same school as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. She was often bullied, which made her to become kinda paranoid and difficult to make friendships with other ponies. However even so, she became friends with two other pegasi - Ginger Crunch and Skyblue Melody, and even after leaving school and coming in separate ways, they stayed very good friends. At first Featherbeat used to work in Cloudsdale's Weather Factory, but when she once temporarily joined one team of weather maintainers, other ponies noticed her incredible rain-related abilities, and suddenly she was wanted in whole Equestria to help making storms and rainfalls.

)

**Personality And Appearance:**

Featherbeat had long, straight mane with fringe and blond highlights, with one braid braided in it, ended with a red bow. Her tail is fully braided, ended with red bow as well. She has blue, oval eyes and light brown coat without patterns. She's little bit taller than average pony, and has wings, like every Pegasus.

Beat is an introvert, and hard to make new friends, but if she will become a friend with someone, she's very loyal to them and would do almost anything for them. She's a nice, caring pony who would even suffer for the sake of her friends and family. However, she is also stubborn, and little bit selfish, doesn't like to share things with others and she used to have tendentions to judge ponies by how they look, not how they are like (though since she met Ginger Crunch, she doesn't anymore). She always thinks that she's just bothering everyone, even though other ponies directly tell her she's not. And even if she in fact doesn't think she bothers people, she keeps saying it.

Beat doesn't look on it, but she has pretty strong stomach, and is not afraid of things which most ponies are afraid of. Like both her parents, she likes to sing, even though she's aware that she's not the best singer in the Equestria. She is also very modest, and whenever anypony will praise her in anything, she will start to blush, telling them that they're too kind.

(

**Cutie Mark:**

Beat got her cutie mark as one of the first in class, when few older classmates were bullying her. She became angry, and suddenly nearby clouds changed to rain clouds, so it started to rain everywhere. Beat got a reproach by teachers, but also her cutie mark.

She likes to repeatedly tell this story to everyone she know.

)

**Other:**

As a Pegasus, she's a good maneuverer, but not with a lot of stamina, and the most important, she's _incredibly horrible_ at landing. With landing on clouds she has not major problems, but landing on earth is for some strange reason very difficult to her, and she always slips/kicks/hits something/lands on someone/etc. That's why she usually prefers to use cloud to come closer to earth, and only then land on it, or in urgent cases use help of another pony.

Once when she was doing her freefall, Rainbow Dash saw her falling, and catched her. It took Beat lot of time to explain her she wasn't in fact hurt nor anything. Since then Dash doesn't like this pony very much.

Her brother Shooting Comet wants to become an astronomist. Beat's fully supporting him in this.


End file.
